Teenage Resistance
by ThomasDead
Summary: In the beginning days of the combine invasion and after the war in which the humans surrenders, 3 kids fight for there lives against an unknown enemy. Will putting themselves in front of others lead to there survival or there own downfall?
1. Chapter 1: The Small Storm

Teenage Resistance

Chapter 1: The Small Storm before the Larger

"Dirk, Dirk wake up, wake the fuck up!" Dirk wakes up, his slumber disturbed by john who seems to be very worried; tom speaks "What the fuck is it". John Replies "Grab your rifle; we've got a bunch of people heading towards the house". Dirk grabs his German Mauser Rifle, a very nice addition to his father's large antique weapon collection and runs over to one of the front barricaded windows and looks out through small opening between boards, he sees a bunch of kids he knows from school, he takes his rifle and bashes the glass in between boards. The group stops advancing on the house and one of them pulls out a gun from the back of his jeans.

Dirk yells out the window "Do Not come any closer or we will open fire, go away, this is our hold up, not yours". The big one from the group know as Alex speaks up, dirk knows Alex from his English class. "We need to work together, the combine are right behind us, Let us in!" There is a long Silence ,Dirk looks away from the window, looks at john and says "Wake up Eric, get him to take the Springfield and go up to the roof, tell him to hold fire until I fire tell him about what's happening outside.

John Runs off and gets Eric, Tom looks back out the window and yells "It is survival of the fittest, come any closer and we fire". John came running back into the living room dirk was in, john said to dirk "He's up there".

Alex took a step forward and a loud crack went off, Alex fell to the ground and he tried as much as he could to get up, but he couldn't because the top of his head was gone. The others screamed and the one with the gun fires it, dirk ducks down, but didn't need to stay in cover long, for Eric took out the one with the gun with the Springfield rifle.

The others ran off, and Eric climbed down from the roof, John opened the front door and ran outside, dirk followed after, and Eric comes outside too.

Dirk looked down at Alex corpse, brain matter and blood was all over the grass near his head. For a second dirk thought he had done the wrong thing, but he shrugged it off and thought to himself, this was survival of the fittest. He walked over to the one with the gun, he realized it was one of the people he sat with at the lunch table, he couldn't put his finger on the name, and it was either mark or jimmy. He pried the gun from his cold dead fingers, it was a Beretta 92FS, he checked the magazine, there where only 10 rounds. He checked the corpse for ammo, there was a full magazine.

He took the magazine then looked at John and Eric, "Shrug it off guys, I've got an idea, wire the speakers from the Den to the roof, find that old David Bowie Record, its time to make the combine dance in the street".


	2. Chapter 2: Thompson Dirnks to War

Teenage Resistance

Chapter 2: Thompson Drinks to War

The combine were coming, getting closer by the minute, the speakers were on the roof, the surround sound system was set up and ready to play the David Bowie record any second, Eric and John where making cocktails with what was in the liquor cabinet.

John comes into the living room where dirk was looking through the window waiting for the combine. John was holding a bottle of jack Daniels with a cloth stuck into the top of the bottle he looks at dirk and says "This is the last of the cocktails". Dirk walked over to john and took the bottle of jack out of his hands. He took out the cloth and took 2 gulps of the whiskey.

He looked at john and said "You and Eric finish this bottle, then piss in it and throw it at the combine". John left the room and went to the roof; him and Eric finished the bottle, and then pissed in it like Dirk had said.

Dirk left the living room and went into his fathers office, he looked over the locker his father told him never to touch. It was locked and he had no idea what was inside. He took the mauser rifle and bashed the lock open on the locker. He opened the door, gun metal shined on him, He grinned.

He picked up one of the 3 Thompson sub machine guns and looked it over, it was in mint condition. He looked at the bottom of the locker, there where about 15 magazines on the floor of the locker. These were illegal in New York, hell they were illegal in most of the country. But there's no one to enforce laws right now and its for our own survival. Dirk put the Thompson back in the locker and went into his room.

He grabbed his backpack and emptied all of the school books and papers onto the floor of his room. He took the back pack and went into his father's office again and filled the back pack with the magazines and zipped it up. He took the 3 Thompson's and strapped them onto his back, they where heavy and the backpack was heavy to. But he managed to make it over to the backyard; he climbed up the ladder to the roof.

Eric and John were looking over the roof, for any sign of combine life. Dirk looked at them and said "Ashes to ashes, Thompsons to Thompsons". They looked back at him, The Thompson Machine guns shined in the sunlight. He walked over to them on the roof.

John said "Were the hell did you get those!" Dirk looked back at john and said "You know that locker in my dad's office, he told us never to screw with" john was slightly shocked, Eric looked excited, ready to kill.

Dirk took the back pack and put it down on the roof, he took the Thompson's and laid them down too. He took one of them and 5 magazines and left all that was left on the roof. He went back down the ladder, through the Den and into the living room again. We went back over to his father's office he grabbed the mauser he put down next to the locker after bashed the lock open and went back over to the living room and waited, waited for the storm.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Teenage Resistance

Chapter 3: The Fight

Dirk had almost forgotten about the bodies, if he could he would have wanted to avoid the combine, he john and Eric moved the bodies to the back and Dirk decided he would water the grass and try and get the blood and brain off as best as he could. He had the hose in his hand and was standing on his front stone Porch as 3 jeeps came around the block. He still is watering the lawn as they stop in front of his house. The jeeps are carrying combine soldiers, they all jump off the jeeps and one of them starts walking towards Dirk. Dirk looks as he sees an empty bus drive up to the house. They are probably collecting people right now he thinks.

Dirk let go of the handle of the house and the water stopped coming out of the hose. The combine soldier came up to him and said "where are your parents? Go get them and bring them out, you are coming with us". Dirk looks at him then says "okay, but I must ask you, Do you Believe in god?" The soldier stands tall and says "There is no god". Dirk looks at him and says "Well you must be mistaken, because you're going to meet him".

Dirk takes the hose and points it in the combine soldier's face, He pulls on the handle and the water blasts out hitting the combine in the face.

Dirk pulls out the old sawed off double barrels shotgun resting in the back of his jeans and let's go of the hose all together. He points it in the combines face and pulls the trigger. The combine soldier couldn't see anything after that, because his head was gone.

Dirk ran towards the door of his house and the combine opened fire the second he got inside.

He ran into his den and turned on the speaker system he also hit the power on the record turntable and put in the old David Bowie record, Ashes to Ashes started playing.

John and Eric started firing there Thompson's pining down the combine and nailing a few of them.

Dirk grabbed his rifle which was rested against the wall next to the speaker system.

He ran towards the front door and rested the end of his rifle on the wooden plank. He couldn't see any combine. They were probably hiding behind the bus, Dirk ran to the back of the house and climbed the ladder up to the roof and saw Eric and john on the look out for the combine. Dirk lit a cocktail with his Zippo lighter and yelled "White Lighting!" as he threw one of the cocktails at the bus it landed behind the bus and set some soldiers on fire. By then Lets Dance by David Bowie was playing on the speakers and most of the combine were either dead or pinned.


End file.
